


Sparks

by Caeoticc



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, He needs people to check up on him okay!, I love the golden boy, Sort Of, but they love each other - Freeform, more like fwb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeoticc/pseuds/Caeoticc
Summary: Shiro-4 is struggling, and you do what you can to support him.
Relationships: Shiro-4/ Reader, Shiro-4/ The Guardian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro-4 wasn’t doing well. With the sudden passing of Cayde-6, Shiro unofficially took up his position within the Vanguard. He was the one the hunters would go to for support, he was also taking up extra activities that Cayde would have been apart of. He did so without complaint, he more or less volunteered himself. But that isn’t to say he wasn’t impacted by the sudden stress. 

You noticed when the once bubbly and very playful Shiro suddenly started to withdraw into himself. He was tired, overwhelmed, and at times he was quick to anger. 

While you didn’t experience any of that first hand, you overheard those in the tower speak of it. You met Shiro through Cayde, a while ago, and you knew his death would take a toll on Shiro, like it had to you and to everyone else. But for Shiro, you were sure it was much more difficult for him to manage.

You three had spent countless nights at bars, drinking yourselves silly as well as binging on whatever you all could get your hands on. You three would ultimately wake up the next morning at one of your places, hungover and dicking around like a bunch of teenagers. But you three had your professional moments as well. You three were sent out on missions quite frequently, you all complimented each other very well. 

It took time, but you had somewhat made peace with what had happened, Shiro on the other hand, was still struggling. You both hadn’t spoken much since Caydes’ funeral, but you both coined it up to being busy, which you were. 

You had finished with your patrolling assignment and you were relieved for the rest of the evening to do what you deemed fit. So what does a hunter who’s been out in the blistering heat all day decide to do? Drink. Because why the fuck not. 

You made your way to the local pub, the pub you three used to frequent. You were about to set yourself up at the bar when a reflection of gold and silver caught your eye. Shiro. He was sitting at the corner, in a booth, on his own, nursing what little beverage he had left in his glass. 

You abandoned your trek to the bar and made your way over to where he was sitting. He didn’t even move when you sat down beside him. His chin still laid on top of his hand that was braced by his elbow on the table, tired, he was tired, exhausted even. 

He ended up flinching hard when you set a hand on his shoulder, but he eased up when he noticed it was you.

“Hey Y/N.” Traveler above, he sounded terrible. 

“Hey.” You offered his shoulder a gentle squeeze, “How’ve you been? It’s been a while.”

The golden one nodded, “Been better, but I’ve been as good as I can be.” His voice was sullen, and his body moved slowly. Sure he was most likely tired after a long day, but Shiro was always perky, sassy even, if you caught him on a bad day that was. 

You nodded, at least he was talking. “That’s good.” He still hadn't moved from his hunched position, his hand had moved and was now rubbing his optics. You took this moment to slip your arm across his back and hook your hand onto his opposite shoulder. He was a beefy EXO, for lack of a better description, he had height as well as bulk over you, but although he looked slightly intimidating, he was very docile and kind, especially with you.

He wasn’t opposed to the affection, if he was he would have spoke up on it. However you did notice that he tensed up, his free arm gripped the glass hard, and his knee began to bounce. 

“Shiro-”

“Don’t, please. Just.. stay like this with me for a minute.” 

You obeyed, and you silently sat with him nearly cradled in your arms while he tried to collect himself. After a few moments of comfortable silence, you both jumped when he squeezed the glass too hard and it ended up shattering abruptly. Causing Shiro to panic and look around to see if anyone else had seen that happen, luckily the bar was nearly empty. 

You chuckled softly, and reaching over with your still gloved hands, carefully picked the glass from Shiros’ glove. 

If Shiro could blush he would be as red as a beet. 

His optics glared at you, “Stop laughing at me.” The seriousness and shortness in his tone only made you snort. You could never take him seriously. 

“I’m sorry.” You carefully pulled him closer to you as you continued to pick the glass from him. “It just took me by surprise.”

He huffed, “You and me both, damn.” 

You had finished picking the glass from his hand, he carefully shook out his glove and flexed his hand, making sure no glass was left. 

“Thank, Y/N.” His tone was much lighter, this time around. While it was slight, you also felt him press against you a bit more.

“You’re welcome.” You released your hand from his shoulder, and gently made it to brush over his back in slow, soothing circles. 

He sighed lightheartedly, almost as if he was finally able to find a moment to relax. You weren’t paying much attention to where your hand was going, as you were more so paying attention to Shiros’ expressions, and his expression changed quickly when your trailed your hand over his side ‘accidentally’, he shifted and… giggled. He fucking giggled. 

You eyed the man, your hand hovering over his side. “There’s no way you’re fucking ticklish, Shiro.” Your tone was more out of surprise than anything, but Shiro could only laugh at your expression. 

He nodded, “EXOs can be ticklish, you didn’t know that?”

“No!” No. You didn’t know that.

“Mhm, while we can’t feel everything exactly the way you would, our circuits allow us to interpret different kinds of senses and stimuli differently.”

This new information caused a devilish smirk to appear on your lips. Shiro froze, optics widening. He shared way too much information with you.

“I shouldn’t have told you that.”

“No, no you shouldn’t have.” 

Shiro bolted up from his seat, arms out in front of himself to put space between the both of you.

“Guardian, I swear to the Traveler above.”

You scoff, “Oh, so now I’m ‘Guardian’ when I have the upper hand?” You slowly made your way to your feet and walked in front of the table, ready to pursue the man. 

“No! But one thing’s for sure, I don’t like that look you’re giving me.” He continued to back up, like he was cornered by a leviathan dog. 

You laughed and gently grabbed a hold of one of his wrists, “Relax golden boy,” you gently yanked him back to you. “While I find your laugh to be very endearing, I won’t mess with you.. At least not too much.” 

Shiro was now standing in front of you, you hated it but you had to crane your neck to look up at his face. His blue eyes always managed to leave you at a loss for words. You both continued to look at one another for a bit longer before you smiled, “I miss you, Shiro.”

He laced his fingers between yours, and gave your hands a squeeze, his eyes finally softening as he realized your tickle assault was over. “I miss you too, Y/N. I’m sorry things have been so sportatic lately. Just trying to keep up with what Cayde was doing.. It takes a toll on you.”

You nodded, “No reason to be sorry, and you’re doing a great job keeping up with everything.”

“I don’t feel like I am.”

“I know, but you are.” 

Shiro blinked a few times before simply enveloping you into a hug. He had a tendency to be quite the sap when it came to you. Even before Caydes’ passing, he always had a soft spot for you. 

You took to the hug without complaint, and you let Shiro control how long the embrace would last. He needed it more than he thought he did. 

His chin rested on your head, his arms fit perfectly around you as he held onto your for what felt like forever, but you didn’t mind. You allowed your hands to run up and down over his back, you eventually used your light against his back plates, which caused Shiro to gasp. 

“My stars!”

“Too much?”

“N-No. I just wasn’t.. Expecting that.. It’s warm.”

You smiled against his chest as you continued to let the light flow through your fingertips as you continued to knead at the mans back. You heard him hum and you felt his back plates shift. 

“Do you want me to stop.”

“Please don’t.” There was a tinge of pleading in his voice, something you had never heard from him before, it was foreign, but it was endearing that he didn’t want you to let him go. 

He cleared his throat and picked his chin up and peaked down at you. “You wanna get out of here?”

You nodded, “You’re place or mine?”

“Yours.”

*** 

You both ended up back at your quaint apartment, curled up on the couch with Shiro laid out between your legs as you both ended up watching whatever was on the broadcasting terminal that was set up in your front room. You both had transmatted your armor and were currently sprawled out in just sweatpants and a shirt. Just like old times.

With him laid up against you, your hand lazily tracing warm patterns over his shoulders, back, and head. 

“You keep it up and I’m going to fall asleep.” 

“Good, you need to sleep anyways.” You playfully shot back. 

He released a short pattern of static, he was mocking your tone. You simply rolled your eyes. 

He chuckled, “I’m glad we can still have this.” 

“Me too, Shiro.” 

“Can we do this more often? Just.. ya know.. You and me?”

You smiled, “I’d like that.” 

Shiro hummed comfortably as he went back to watching whatever was on the screen in front of you. Noticing his distraction, you took your hand and quickly drew it over his stomach, causing him to shriek out your name and fidget. You wailed out in laughter. 

“Y/N I swear!”

You shake your head, “I’m sorry, couldn’t help it!”

“Don’t you dare tell anyone we know about this.” He warned, his optics slanting as he eyed you from his position. 

“Or what?”

“Or else I’ll have you screaming my name just like you had me screaming yours?”

Your eyes shot open before that sleazy smirk of yours returned.

Okay, you’ll play his game, and hopefully he’d keep his promise. 

“Hey ghost! Put us on a multi-way comm with Ikora, Zavala, and Banshee.”

“Y/N! NO!”


	2. Slow down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and you were getting hot and heavy, but as Hunters, of course you never have time for yourselves.

Not gonna lie, you had plenty of fantasies of being fucked by Shiro. But you never dare spoke on them. You had a mad attraction to the EXO, he was tall, very well built, and his voice was something otherworldly. Not to mention he was ungodly adorable, and very kind.

Shiro was by all definitions a gentleman, but as soon as you ordered your ghost to call the Vanguard and Banshee, he knew all too well what you wanted him to do. He never made vague threats, and he always made due on his promises. 

Right as your ghost clicked to make the call, Shiro grasped your ghost and set them into sleep mode, it was as easy as pushing a button under their single optic. He then carefully set your little light down on the armrest of the couch.

With your ghost asleep, and his out of sight, you were at his mercy. 

You were grinning dumbly at the man who still laid between your legs, his arms gently crossed over your abdomen as his blue orbs focused on you and you alone. 

“You’ve spent so much time with the Vanguard, as well as with Banshee,” By the light you swore the man was fucking purring with how gentle and swave his voice was.

His vocal seduction only continued, and you would let the EXO talk you to the moon if he would allow it, “I haven’t seen you in so long.” He was now slowly inching his way closer to you, and you could only giggle. 

Hearing you giggle, Shiro stopped advancing closer to you, his optics slanting as he eyed you, “Stop laughing you’re distracting me.” 

You could only laugh harder.

When you came to your senses and finally got a hold of yourself, you sat yourself up, nearly bumping your forehead into the golden one that was before you. 

“Shiro, I love your voice, honestly I could listen to you seduce me all day, but please, just fuck me already.” 

If Shiro’s jaw wasn’t made of metal, it would have been on the floor. 

“I- I would have never expected you to be so blunt… but if you insist, I won’t keep a lady waiting~”

It was then Shiro’s ghost beeped, an incoming comm from the Vanguard. 

Talk about a cock block. 

Shiro freezes, and you carefully sit yourself up from your slouched position on the couch.

You carefully eyed the man, “You gonna answer that.”

He groans, and sets himself upward, “Yeah.” 

He sits himself properly on your couch before he takes the comm, Ikora and Zavala needed you both on Mars, asap. 

***

The spontaneous trip to Mars was necessary. The Vanguard had been caught off guard by a cluster of Cabal, luckily you and Shiro were able to neutralize the attack, but not without some minor scrapes and wounds. 

You both made your trek back to your ship, your ghost healing you to the best of their ability. 

You groan as you stop to stomp your boots to the hard ground, dislodging the crap that was between the slip guards, “I need a fuckin’ shower.” You were exceptionally coating in Cabal blood and remains.

“I dunno,” Shiro interrupts, “You look rather rugged and dangerous coated in dirt and blood, I kinda dig it.”

You fake a gag, “Shiro, I love you, and I’d love a dirty and nasty fuck right about now, but this,” You motion to your armor as well as your blood crusted face mask, “Is just flat out nasty.” 

The golden man laughs and tugs you into the ship before closing the hatch.   
“Fair enough, I won’t debate with you. You do get quite cranky when you’re tired.” 

Yes, yes you do. You couldn’t even deny the fact that you were spent. You had spent the entirety of your day out on watch, and then you spent a few more hours slaughtering Cabal.

You answer with a childish whine before you discard your outer armor to the side of your ship. 

Shiro takes a seat in the captains seat, and turns to you, “I’ll fly, if that’s alright.”

You nod as you unlace your boots and kick them to the pile where your armor set. 

This wasn’t the first time he had flown your ship, he had a habit of offering to do so whenever you both traveled together. He insisted a handful of times until you ultimately just gave in and let him. He still asked though, which you admired. 

Shiro had you both en route back to the tower when you had finally stripped down to your under armor, it was cleaner and didn’t have the pungent smell of Cabal shit. 

Shiro was manning the control panel when you came up behind him and lazily wrapped your arms around his shoulders and neck. 

He chuckled warmly when you bury your face into the crook of his neck. Much to your delight, he too had shed his soiled armor. Thank the maker, the smell made you ill. 

You both remain in that position until he sets the ship into autopilot. From there he pulls your arms from his neck, he then turns the chair and guides you onto his lap. 

And you settle into his hold without any hesitation.

Your head rests against his shoulder, and you’re lulled by the slight hum of the ship, as well as the pulsating noises of Shiro’s pipes. 

Shiro leans backwards once he sets the ships course, and you’re roused from sleep when his hand brushes through your hair. 

“It’ll take about an hour to an hour and a half to get back.” Maker, he is warm. So fucking warm. 

You nod, it wouldn’t take long to get back, and as desperately as you needed to shower, you were more than happy sitting where you were for the time being. 

You smile as his hand slowly plays with the ends of your hair. “No rush.”   
You both are eventually lulled to sleep, and Shiro cradles you like you are the most precious thing in the world. Most precious thing that could probably kill him, but that only made him adore you that much more. 

His hands rested behind your back and one over your knees to keep you steady as you rested in his embrace. He mentally made note of when you landed, that he would probably end up carrying you back to your residence. 

Looks like you wouldn’t be showering or sleeping alone for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will give you guys sin... next chapter! I'm a slut for sweet and fluffy things.


End file.
